


In Case

by umaficwriter



Series: Crowen Playlist [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Cristina And Owen Should Be EndGame, Crowen Playlist Challenge, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: Part of the Crowen Playlist Challenge I’m launching. ‘Crowen – Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt’ is the name of the soundtrack you can find it on Spotify. This fic consists in some time between their divorce and Cristina’s departure. There’ll be more of the playlist tunes, just not on chronological order, and you can read ‘Now Is Too Late for You and Your White Horse’ that corresponds as the 1st fic for this project.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Series: Crowen Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602304
Kudos: 4





	In Case

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Grey’s Anatomy is not mine, unfortunately, and neither are Cristina Yang nor Owen Hunt. Shonda is mom and although she teared them apart. I love her still. Enjoy!

_Pictures in my pocket_ _  
Are faded from the washer  
I can barely just make out your face  
Food you saved for later  
In my refrigerator  
It's been too long since later never came_

Owen opened up the washing machine lid and took off some of his clothes.

A blue button up shirt he wears to work, some slacks, socks, boxers… ‘till he noticed, on the bottom of the machine a crimpled paper.

He placed the laundry basket on the floor and held the paper, now revealed as a picture, in his hands.

Owen could barely make out what was in there, however, the man would recognize that curly black hair anywhere, anytime.

The picture was from some years ago, sometime after their wedding, on a trip to the woods..

He’d taken that picture when Cristina wasn’t looking and she was marvelous in a thick sweater and jeans, with those boots she loved and… he felt a smile creeping over his face. The memory was sweet, was cool, was calm and it remembered him of something he‘d never have again. That photograph was the registered proof that Cristina Yang was the best thing he could never have.

The thigs got too much complicated for them to fix.

Funny you say that, because they fix people, right? She fixes hearts like God, she’s the living future of medicine and he’s so talented in what he does…

So why couldn’t they attach that? Why couldn’t they stich that wound?

The cut was just too deep for them to use stiches anymore. She’d have to go hands deep in there and he was to assist, but aside work, Cristina and Owen couldn’t function anymore.

Their promises, their love, were broken. Just like a stich is.

_I know_ _  
One day eventually  
Yeah, I know  
One day I'll have to let it all go  
But I keep it just in case  
Yeah, I keep it just in case_

Every now and then, Cristina would catch herself thinking, wishing, they could work it out.

She wished, some holy creature would send her the desire to be a mom, so she could talk to Owen and make ginger babies.

Some nights, when she’s babysitting Bailey and Zola, Yang thinks about how would’ve their children looked like? Would they look like her and have his personality? Or the opposite?

As she made her godchildren’s bottles, she conjures the certainty that her ex-husband would’ve made an amazing and lovingly father.

Just like hers was.

_In case_ _  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home_

She left everything like it always was. She hasn’t changed anything. At all.

Their house, a home once upon a time, had all the utensils and furniture as was placed before the divorce.

Just in case.

Just in case they got back together, she fooled herself.

One day, Owen thought he should grow a beard. Not just the stumble, she liked so much, primarily when he did those things down there with it, but a full ginger beard.

One look from her was enough for him to forget that shit. 

He tried wearing the same clothes as before. Not the _same_ clothes, but the same brands, button ups and pants he knew she’d recognize from before. That familiarity was so necessary for him to feed those foolish hopes of his stupid heart.

Dr. Hunt took those idiotic, stupid measures because he was sure, in his aching soul, that one day she’d notice and would come home with him. Forever this time around.

Owen Hunt was sure, some time in the near future, Cristina Yang would change her mind. So would him.

_Strong enough to leave you_ _  
But weak enough to need you  
Cared enough to let you walk away  
I took that dirty jacket  
From the trash right where you left it  
'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

The night she parted. The night she’d gone for good, Owen took her old blouse from inside his closet, where he kept it safe and hided, and cried holding it. Her perfume still lingering from the material, made him sob harder.

The love of his life was gone forever and he couldn’t do anything to stop her, or the pain for that matter.

He wished he hadn’t the need to be a parent, because it’d be so much easier this way… they’d still be together and maybe, just maybe, he would have moved with her for Switzerland. No. He surely would’ve. He would go to the end of the world _for_ her, _with_ her, but… things were just so… why?

Life was playing a cruel gamble with them.

And he was losing it.

Their love had gone to waste.

There were nights, he thought it was her fault all over. He would blame her for every mistake, for each bump on the road they had, ignoring all the shit he put her through.

Other nights, he would blame only himself. Wondering if that was the fate’s wish since the beginning, and asking God or whatever, the reason he was so needy for a child. 

The truth was: it was nobody’s fault.

Life played games with its pawns and cards, throwing it all around and making soulmates battle to survive.

Love was a ruthless game.

Living was a cold-blooded and painful surgery they just weren’t prepared for.

Aside from all their history, that was it. No anesthesia, raw skin, opened-chest and no morphine.

Cristina and Owen weren’t meant to be.

Except, she kept the utensils, the haircut.

He maintained the brands, the stumble and the crumpled picture.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it, hated it? Lemme know your thinking! Again, the playlist can be found on Spotify by the name: ‘Crowen – Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt’.   
> See ya  
> xx


End file.
